


What if Question

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin





	What if Question

Despite the busy schedule of his, Seijuurou never failed to invite Tetsuya on a trip. Just the two of them, in an inn of a famous onsen in Hokkaido, they enjoyed their leisure time. Seijuurou laid down in Tetsuya's lap, hugging his waist.

"Tetsuya, if the world should end tomorrow, what would you do now?"

"Hm? What is it about?"

"Nothing, just random what if question."

"Hmm. . ."

Tetsuya thought for a moment.

"Maybe, go to Majiba to buy vanilla milkshakes?"

He answered innocently. That surprised Seijuurou. Seijuurou looked at him, not believing at what he just heard.

"At a time like this, shouldn't you say something like want to be with your most beloved person?"

"Eh? Should I?"

"Tetsuya, you. . .!? How could you say that to your lover?"

*chuckle* "I'm kidding, Sei. Moreover, what's with that random question. There's no way the world gonna end tomorrow."

Seeing his lover's laughing face, Seijuurou thought 'His laughing face is really precious.'

Seijuurou smiled. Then, out of the blue, he kissed Tetsuya's lips.

"Wha. . .?!"

"With this, I forgive you."

Tetsuya's face was beet-red and Seijuurou chuckled.


End file.
